Spartoi: The Last Stand
by Chibijac
Summary: This will be the third and final installment to my Soul Eater, OC based fanfic series. The kids are in for quite the challenge. Their bonds will be challenged, lives at risks, and futures questions. Trust has been broken, but who's to blame? (manga spoilers here and there)


Spartoi: The Last Stand

Author's Note: Well here you have it, the final installment to my Soul Eater OC based fanfic trilogy. If you haven't checked it out, start at Same Story, New Path so you can have a grasp of the characters, who they are and their lineage. Before this was Spartoi Revived. You'll get an idea of the drama that's about to take place. Um, I don't want to give much away, but just know that the once really young characters are between 16-20 years old so there's a lot they'll be going through personally as well. That being said, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater, but the OCs are ALL mine! They're awesome but you can't have them :p

* * *

Chapter 1: No Need for Introductions

Everyone knew the history of Death City, whether they were born and raised there, or if they just so happened to stumble through town during their travels. Shinigami had been bound to the city by way of his soul after sealing the kishin Asura, thus making him the city's protector in various ways. As such, he established Shibusen, a school for students of exceptional and rare backgrounds. While these people wouldn't exactly be considered the most conventional, they came from around the world to a place where they were easily accepted and found others like themselves. Not only that, but where their special talents could be of use. It had become home. A city with an eccentric culture of its own.

The students that attended the school were an interesting bunch, but never were they seen as a threat to the citizens. In fact, they were almost like saviors, constantly battling whatever horrors seemed to find its way into the streets. It was like that for years, but now, things were different. The citizens were afraid. Things had started to change. There were attacks, but not by monsters. No, lately it had been by those who were supposed to be protecting them, or at least that's what they were being told. People were coming up missing and accidents were happening. Fingers all pointed at Shibusen and progressively, the school began to fall.

The school had been silent for some months now. At some point, in the beginning of the fall of the school, members of the staff had surrendered themselves as threats against the city. It wasn't long before activity depleted and even students had ceased activity. It was strange to not see any light from the castle that stood high above the city or to not even have the streets flooded with the academy's wide range of students and their lively behavior. It was hard to admit, but it was quiet without them and at the same instance, slightly unnerving. There hadn't been incident in quite some time, but there were still those who wondered how it would be handled when the paranormal seemed to find its way into their city and there was no Shibusen to turn to. Then there were some who honestly wondered where such a large part of their community had vanished off to.

It wasn't always easy to understand those you feared, but to be part of the feared masses took its toll. Places that were part of history or banned were now currently home or refuge. They say that you learn history so as not to repeat it, but for them, the students and family of Shibusen, this was their new reality. They found a new refuge they had taken to in a place where they had once battled one of their most despicable enemies. That was before the moon was blacked out. Before the original Shinigami had died. Before Spartoi had even been formed. The witch, Angela, had said this was the place where she had last seen her beloved and faithful guardian, before she was taken in by Shibusen. Before Black Star and Tsubaki decided to care for her on their own.

Just like before, Shibusen had selected students who could make a difference to not only the city, but the world and with the academy under so much scrutiny, they needed a place to train and prepare for trails ahead. Baba Yaga Castle was far off enough for them to be off of radar, but a few members of the staff wanted nothing to do with entering the building. Others seemed to develop a twitch upon arrival. For the kids, however, this was home. They weren't sure for how long, but for now, this was all they would know.

"Hey, you up?" The lighting in the room was very dim, but she could just make out the outline of her sloppy haired partner. "Ava?" he whispered intently and she groaned, placing her palm over his face, as he leaned closer to her, and pushed him away.

"Rion, get out!" The brown skinned girl moaned miserably. "You've been sneaking in here for the past month-"

"We've only been here a month."

"And every time you have nothing to say!" Ava groaned and rolled over onto her side when a shush was hissed from the other side of the shared room. There was a long silence that followed and Ava sighed when she felt her partner climb onto the bed. "Ri…"

"I wanna go back home." He spoke, the bed squeaking slightly as he moved to make himself comfortable. The bed was small and she felt his body brush against hers as he climbed under the blankets with her. "I miss our place. I miss my video games and our movie nights and Taco Thursday because Taco Tuesday is just too cliché to be acceptable." He was rambling, but Ava couldn't help but to smile. Rolling onto her side, she threw her arm over his midsection and smile.

"Yeah, I miss it too… Mom says going back into the city right now is too dangerous though. Like they know who is of the academy and who isn't." Rion let out a miserable huff.

"This is all so stupid." He grumbled and turned his head to his partner. "I don't understand why we have to run and hide when we have the power to protect ourselves… Even if Death Scythe and the others were taken, it doesn't mean those that remain aren't still strong enough." Ava considered him for a moment and shrugged. None of them really understood what was happening, but that was because very little was explained to them. A month of hiding away in this old abandoned castle, and all they were told was to listen to what their senpais say and when the time comes, they will understand everything.

"It'll all make sense eventually…" She decided and Rion let out a loud, miserable groan.

"Shhhhhh!" The pair stiffened at the shush being hissed irritably from across the room. Rion sank further under the comforter he and his meister were sharing.

"Don't like your roommate situation either…"

O

0

O

Staring with nearly glazed over eyes, Ezekiel Evans couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if he had been like your average, every day teenage boy. Would he still be nearly as passionate about music or would he have accessed his rebellious side more? He knew for certain he wouldn't be part of some freak camp of teenagers in the middle of the woods where no one would never think to stray. This place was once home to their enemy. It was a battle ground Now it was supposed to be considered their shelter. Was he supposed to think of such a bleak place as home? Leaning forward on his elbows as he watched the sun begin to rise in the distance, the teen allowed his more negative thoughts subside. Circumstances were causing these ideas to surface. He loved his family and friends, he just hated his situation. He tired moan from behind him called the white haired boy to turn and take in the shifting figure that had decided to occupy his bed. The reason why he had woken up earlier than he would have liked. He allowed a hint of a smile to cross his face, watching the girl sprawl out further across the bed before turning his attention back out the window.

If he had a different life, what would his relationships have been like? Would his mom be a bigger nag than she could be now? Would his dad still be as laid back as he was now? Would there be an Uncle Black Star or Uncle Kid? A player like his gramps? An odd ball like Liam? A fiery girlfriend like-

"Zeke?" Her voice was groggy and quieter than he was used to, but he still smiled. He was fairly certain she was gripping around the bed for his form.

"I'm right here, Aya." He responded, attention out the window until the groggy mess of a girl made her way to his side. Her hair was a horrible mess and her eyes were barely opened as she stood, clothes a disheveled mess on her body, trying to gather her wits. Zeke took in her appearance and snorted. "Good morning, sunshine." She grunted in response.

"What're you doin'?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and trying to swipe her unruly hair out of her face. "We don't have session for until noon today, remember?" Zeke gave an acknowledging hum.

"Yeah, but you know I can't really sleep when it comes to this place." He explained. Ayame responded with a groan as she stretched her arms high over her head and yawned widely. "I was thinking if we all got up early maybe we could go surveying."

"Hmm… You think the others are awake already?" The girl asked, still groggy but at least receptive. Zeke shrugged and looked around her at Rion's empty bed.

"Hard to say. Everyone's sleep patterns are so off lately." They had all been assigned roommates, guys with guys and girls with girls, but for the past week or so, many meisters and weapons found themselves sneaking off to their partners' beds for nightly comfort. They were so off from the comforts of home that it was the best that could be done. "We could always go on our own." Ayame perked up finally.

"Yea, we could do that!" She agreed promptly. She moved forward, leaning out the window and peering into the distance. Her eyes had brightened up more as she looked out into the distance. "I've been wanting to explore this area for some time now… See why the professors are so convinced we're so safe out here." She mused and looked to her weapon who gave a confirming nod.

"You should probably get outta here before one of the senpais catches you during rounds though." Ayame took that moment to give a pouty grimace. Yes, while many of the partners had decided to do middle of the night bed hopping, it was highly frowned upon. Much older students had been put in charge of running things while the professors handled more tedious and dangerous manners and quite a few of them took the rules very seriously. Just a week ago a pair had got caught cuddled up together after, presumably, an intimate night, and had slept through morning drills. They had to deal with not only the senpais but when Nygus and Maka had arrived, there was no peace for three days prior. Some students were still on edge. Clearly even Ayame wasn't up for that catastrophe again.

"I'll meet you at the main entrance in an hour, ok?" she offered.

"Gonna give me my shirt back before you go?" Zeke inquired, taking in her appearance. Looking down at herself, the girl gave a shameless shrug, the oversized shirt falling off her shoulder.

"No, not just yet." She answered and turned on her heel, stretching her arms high over her head as she made her way to the bedroom door. "I'll be sure to send Rion back on my way." She called over her shoulder. Zeke waited until the door closed behind the girl and allowed a fond smile to cross his face as he turned his attention back out onto the scenery. This place was far from home. He could truly say that he hated it but at least he still had her… nothing could take that peace from him. Even Aku agreed with that.

0

O

0

He had grown far too accustomed to waking up with a knee in his back. Or arms wrapped completely around his head. Or just being in some form of contact with his meister's body in general. If he didn't have her touching, gripping, or clutching him he couldn't sleep or would wake up in some state of confusion. That was also the reason why he found himself sleeping in from time to time. Feeling the weight on top of his own body begin to shift, Ares allowed his eyes to slowly begin to open and for his mind to start to register where he was and what time it could have been. He was fairly certain it was his time around to do morning runs. He let out a grunt when a hand pressed against his chest and soon a body leaned heavily over his, reaching for the bedside clock. "SHIT!" Well that was lady like.

"What's wrong?" The young man managed to grunt out as blankets shuffled violently and the bed creaked under the animated movements taking place.

"What's wrong? You let me over sleep!" Snapped the frantic female hopping around the room gathering her things and tossing anything in her way off to the side. Turning his head to the side slowly, Ares watched as his meister and girlfriend grumbled to herself and yanked on whatever clothing she could find. He was starting to wonder when she had moved any of her clothing into his room, but now wasn't the moment to ask.

"You know, it's ok to be a little late. Not like those kids are up and ready yet." He informed, finally deciding maybe he should get up himself. He couldn't help but to notice his own roommates weren't present. He wondered when they could have possibly left for the morning without him noticing.

"Not today." Spinning on her heel, Lyra started pulling her silvery mane of hair up into a sloppy ponytail. "Today they're being evaluated and chosen to go on the priority mission that Maka-sensei has been obsessing over since the others were taken away. If my crew isn't on par then it reflects on me as a leader and I refuse for my dad to keep looking at me as some immature girl who can't grow up."

"He doesn't think that about you, y'know."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm not taking any of this lightly." She paused and stared at him. Ares squirmed and looked around apprehensively.

"What?"

"Are you gonna get up?" she asked, arms crossed and frown in place. He groaned. Of course. It was long before they were walking the halls of the once abandoned castle, banging on doors and waking up the sleeping teens that were behind them. Lyra was more focused that Ares could remember her being. Granted, they were on the brink of a potential war, but there was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Morning senpai." Aimee groaned, pulling open the recently closed chamber door. Ares cocked a brow at the groggy red head.

"Siochana, this isn't your bunk." He informed. The girl stared at him in dreary confusion before she was yanked away from the door and a very red face Liam appeared. His hair was standing on end and he looked faw more disheveled than Ares was used to seeing. It was actually entertaining.

"Sh-she came to wake me up is all!" he chocked out. The older male held back a laugh and waved a dismissive hand.

"Just be down at the entrance in 15." He instructed. The young shinigami gave a nod before promptly closing his door. There was some laughter, chastising, and voices of confusion heard on the other side. Well they couldn't have been doing anything kinky. That was definitely the boy's roommates on the other side laughing at the awkward situation.

"Nakatsukasa and Evans weren't in their rooms and their roommates don't know where they are." Lyra informed when Ares finally caught up to her. "You don't think they tried going into the city do you?"

"I doubt it. All of the kids know the repercussions of that. I don't think they're that bratty. Maybe they're just scoping out the area." Ares answered. "Being cooped up in the place for the past month, it's not too strange that they would find somewhere to stray off to."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Ares."

"Exactly. So leave it alone. They know where they're supposed to be and what time." Lyra gave a childish huff in response.

"What the hell…" she grumbled and began to practically stomp the rest of the way down the hall. Ares chuckled. There was the old Lyra Stein he knew. He watched as she stomped around a corner, only to stumble back a couple steps. A hand had shot out and grabbed her, keeping her balanced.

"Ly-" Ares had run forward, only to stop when his eyes fell on the smirking red head that had prevented his meister from falling. Why did he always have to look like he climbed out of a laundry bin. "Seamus."

"Oh, hey Ares. Just helping your lady here keep from busting her ass." He smirked as the young woman yanked out of his grip.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around corners anyway?" Lyra quipped only to get a raised eyebrow in response.

"Actually, I was finishing my rounds and you happened to be barging around corners like a drill sergeant." Seamus answered and brushed past her. "By the way, I saw a couple of your brats hiking from the woods this morning. Pretty sure you should keep tabs on your squad." Lyra glared after their former classmate before letting out a frustrated growl and storming off. Ares let out a knowing sigh and shook his head, trekking behind her.

These kids were in for a long day.

0

O

0

It was quiet. Quieter than usual. Or maybe it had always been this quiet. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right. It never did. Eyes flashing open, the golden haired boy looked around his dark room frantically, trying to gather his wits. He had woken up in this room on numerous occasion, but something didn't feel right. Crawling from his bed, he dragged himself to his concealed window, pulling back the drapes and allowing the sun to shine in. He hissed at the brightness, covering his eyes and stepping back.

"Allergic to the sun now, Evan?" Turning, the boy shot a glare at the smirking figure that stood in his doorway. How long had he been there?

"What do you want, Wyatt? I'm certain my mother didn't send you." He grumbled, tousling his already unruly hair even further. "It's been too quiet to need me."

"Precisely." The man answered. He was tall and lean, dressed in a sleek black suit. His skin was crimson, his white hair slicked back, and violet eyes were cat shaped and sharp. He was really a strange being to take in. He was an oni, his origins unknown to the mischievous boy he was currently peering down at. "The Lady requests that you make a stop in Death City."

"Death City?" Evan took to levitating, legs crossed underneath him as he raised a brow. "What's to do there? All those Shibusen lackeys have been chased off." Maybe that was the quiet he was thinking of. Peace? He felt himself twitch. How annoying. Wyatt paid him no mind, turning his nose up at the piles of unclean clothing that littered the floor and scorch marks from the pyro child's games.

"Your mother has full intention of the city to be completely under her control and wants no stone unturned." The oni informed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a black egg. Evan raised a brow.

"What is that?"

"This is what you'll be taking with you." Wyatt answered, gliding his clawed fingers over the onyx surface. "My babies need to stretch their legs a bit and your mother believes Death City has been a bit quiet." He looked back at up at the troublemaker. "I'm certain you have no problem planting my little seed and making sure it grows properly." Evan stared for a moment.

"How exactly do I go about planting it?" He asked. A very rare smile crossed the oni's face as he stretched out his arm, extending the egg towards the boy.

"Just place it somewhere interesting and time will do the rest." He answered. "Until, I need you to find some nourishment for when they hatch. One of the soul variety. They can't do my work on an empty stomach." Evan huffed, crossing his arms and twisting his body so he was upside down.

"Why should I do any of this? I'm getting nothing from it." He grunted out, eyes suspicious. Wyatt wasn't fazed by the skeptical look.

"It's simple my dear boy. These lovely little ones will fall under your control once they have made their way out into the world." Evan perked up. "And when the time comes, your mother will need someone to crush those fools from Shibusen. Who better than her devoted son and his own army?" They stared at one another in a short silence before a twisted smile crossed Evan's face.

Yeah… it was too quiet.

* * *

Well ladies and gentleman, if you are wondering about certain details, here are the chappies you would refer to as a refresher.

**Who is Evan?** Read Chapter 18 of Same Story, New Path

**Where are Soul, Black Star and the others?** Read Chapter 20 of Spartoi Revived

**Where are the kids at and why?** Read Chapter 21 of Spartoi Revived

**Who the hell are all these kids? Where did they come from? **Just start reading the series from the beginning ;)


End file.
